


Last Minute, huh?

by Immaship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluffy, Freeform, M/M, Nohyuck, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, a bit of a crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaship/pseuds/Immaship
Summary: Jeno and Donghyuck are actors who are filming for their kiss scene, but the director kept saying cut because the staff and the cast can’t help but fangirl/boy to the two’s realistic chemistry.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Last Minute, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work/au/oneshot, so I would like to apologize for some grammar errors and typos hehe...
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)

Lee Jeno has been a very very well-known name through the industry; winning a best child actor award at the age of nine, then scooping almost 7 best actor awards three years straight, and he’s just 25 years old. He is also known as a rapper, producer, and performer. He composed some songs that became a hit and made an impact worldwide. His artistry in his performances are also very renowned.

Lee Donghyuck, Haechan, a name that sparks charm and warmth as does the personality of the person owning the name. Donghyuck is known as a host in variety shows and he also has his own radio broadcasting show. He is mostly known for his very beautiful, angelic voice. He is named the prince of kdrama theme songs, being considered as an heir to the king, Kim Jongdae, aka Chen. He is also an actor, but he prefers to do the second leads or side characters, claiming that he still needs a few more years and roles to consider himself ready to take on huge major roles.

They’ve known each other since they were kids. They’re in the same middle school and went to the same summer programs in their high school. Even though given by that fact, they still end up going to separate colleges and different paths, but life is really full of surprises.

The biggest surprise to them both was when they ended up pulling over their cars in front of the same lobby of the entertainment company that called them for a casting offer. Jeno along with his manager, his best friend since high school, Na Jaemin. Donghyuck with Jaehyun, the brother of Jaemin. They all went to the floor where they will meet the director, casting director, screenplay writer, and the writer of the novel that will be adapted soon.

The director, Kim Doyoung, Haechan’s closest hyung in the industry and the brother of Jeno, welcomes them warmly. They all sit on a long table facing each other parallelly.

“So, we’re the two main leads?” Jeno asked, after reviewing his character profile.

“Yes.” Doyoung replies. “The writer, Ms. Yeeun, is the one who actually recommended you both to those roles. I didn't think about it at first, but after she said it, I do honestly agree. I mean you guys have good chemistry and--do actually look cute together.” Jeno blushed at how casually his Hyung said that last part in front of many people.

“How can you casually say that, Hyung?”

“Why? Is it not true?” Jaehyun asks.

Jeno just pressed his lips together, as he himself does know his Hyung is right. His reaction earned a chuckle from the person beside him, Jaemin; while Jaehyun’s sudden question made Doyoung stare at him, feeling a bit flustered.

“Then, when will we meet the other casts?” Donghyuck asks.

“In two days,” Renjun, the casting director and also the screenplay writer, answers. “This is just a short web series, so not that many casts are needed and will be in the production.”

“Oh, okay.”

A moment of silence. . .

“So,” Doyoung is the one who breaks it. “Are you guys in?”

Donghyuck looks at Jeno, where he received the same stare and mutual understanding as they both gave each other a nod. Jeno answers, “we’re in, hyung. We’re in.”

**After two months**

They started tapping a week after their meeting and it has been ( a bit ) smooth and successful; scene after scene, in every location they went. For 2 months, Doyoung is quite glad to see such progress, because they’re halfway through the last parts of the story.

For today’s tapping, they will tape the kissing scene of the two main characters, played by Donghyuck and Jeno.

The whole cast and production team have developed a little fandom in them that always cheered for the two (the main characters or the actors, who knows anymore?) and fangirls/boys whenever they’re shooting the sweet, cheesy scenes, which frustrate Doyong because it is the reason why they have to reshoot a couple times more times before packing up and moving on to another scene ( but he will be lying if he said that he is not one of those, hehe we got ‘im).

Donghyuck and Jeno stand in the middle of the field in the seaside park. The breeze brushed their hair in different directions and the small flowers flowing through it added up to the atmosphere and aesthetics. It’s the first day of spring. Doyoung really intended to time this very day to accurately go with the timeline in the novel.

“Okay! We will start in a minute, places everyone!” Doyoung says, his voice loud enough to be heard in an open area. “Jeno, Donghyuck, you guys ready?” He holds his thumbs up. The two look at him and reciprocate it.

A minute passed.

“Action!” Doyoung says through the megaphone he’s holding, along with a copy of the script of the scene.

Jeno and Donghyuck exchange lines very well and naturally. The scene is too beautiful, aesthetically and romantically beautiful. It’s quite symbolic too, because the two characters’ relationship bloomed in the very first day of spring where everything does blooms, and it is also the season where Jeno first met Haechan years ago.

As Jeno lifts his hand then places it on Donghyuck’s cheek and Donghyuck looks up then their eyes meet some of the production staff are holding back their squeals and the casts holding back grins. When Jeno said the line is where the squeals went out and the casts let out a laugh and covered their faces because they’re all blushing.

Doyoung, who knowingly predicted that this would happen, shouted cut, making Jeno and Donghyuck frozen from where they were. “Okay guys! We’ll retake the whole scene!” He pauses then looks at his back. “After y’all calm yourselves. First take, guys. It's just the first take!”

“3, 2, 1, action!” Doyung shouted the second time.

The two then again delivered their lines very well, then Jeno added something as he did the same gesture again, that resulted into a squeal of a staff and the burst of laughter of the others. Doyoung groans, This will surely be another long day, he says.

“Cut! Again!”

Acting, line delivery, gestures

Squeals

“Cut!”

Acting, line delivery, gestures

Giggles then laughter

“Cut!”

Acting, line delivery, gestures

Kim Jungwoo, a part of the cast, laughed, along with another cast member, Wong Kun-Hang, or Hendery.

“Cut!”

Acting, line delivery, gestures, and the ‘almost-there end scene’

A fly suddenly went on Jeno’s face.

“Sorry hyung!”

“Cut. . .” Doyoung is definitely tired now.

Same thing again, but a dust or something suddenly went in Donghyuck’s eyes, earning a yelp from him and concern stance from Doyoung and Jaehyun, who immediately stood from their seats at the same time.

“Jeno, bring Donghyuck here! Cut the camera.”

Jeno guides Donghyuck towards the tent and helps him sit on a chair, placed by a staff. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asks with concern and softness in his voice. Donghyuck shakes his head, but he is still rubbing his right eye. “Let me see.” Jeno takes his hand away and lifts his face. Jeno gently holds onto the area of the eye then blows a breath. Donghyuck blinks a couple of times before he sparks up a charming smile.

“Thank you~”

Jeno gives him his iconic eye smile and bright grin.

From not too far away, there are two people who watch the scene run. In all honesty, it’s really hard to determine which is a scene and not a scene, whenever those two young adults are together. It might be so simple, cliché, and short, but for the two, it recalls them back somewhere.

“They’re so sweet and caring to each other, don’t you think?” Jaehyun says, standing behind the director’s chair. Doyoung didn’t turn to look at him; he just hummed. “Makes me remember what we used to be.”

That line surely made the other flinched, then turn. “It’s more on ‘what you and I used to be’” He pauses, swallowing thickly. “You know, before everything fell apart.” He didn’t wait for a response before standing up and heading towards the two actors. “Are you okay, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck nods and beams at him. “I’m okay Hyung. It’s just dust and Jeno healed my eye already.”

Doyoung sighs in relief. He puts his hand on hips then says, “Get ready in a minute. And please try to keep the sweetness low, we’re going through another round of ‘How many times will Doyoung shouts cut?’ bet on that side.”

The two laughed, and so did Doyoung, with the certain tradition the casts created.

“1! Action!”

Actions, lines, lines, stuff stuff.

“I like you, Hyesung.” Jeno’s character confesses. “I’m just afraid that you don’t or won’t like me back. That’s why I tried to avoid you.”

“I—I like you too, Yungjae,” Donghyuck’s character shyly admits too. “I’m also afraid that you won’t like me back. I never liked fighting with you or acting like I’m holding a grudge against you. I never like hating anyone. It hurts me more just by pretending to be mad because all I want is to. . .”

Yungjae takes a step closer, craning his neck down to catch Hyesung’s eyes, but the other lowers his head more. “What is it, Hyesung? All you want is to?”

Hyesung takes a deep breath before looking up, but is taken a bit back by the small space between him and Yungjae. “All I want. . .is—is to see you happy, with the right person. I’m just a low-life who happened to pass the qualifications to be sponsored by your family. I don’t match with you, Yungjae.” Tears start to form at the corner of his eyes. “I’m not the right person for you. I will never be.” He finishes with a bittersweet smile.

Yungjae steps closer and places his hand on Hyesung’s cheek. He gives him a soft smile and his eyes formed into the crescents that Hyesung was always reminded of whenever he looks at the moon. “You know, between you and me, you have a far better record and history in school and whenever we get to study and answer questions, you’re always right. But in this situation, you’re the one who is wrong. Yes, we are from different worlds, but so what? Does that matter if fate made our worlds cross and here we are,” he pauses, chuckling. “At the middle of the field, at the verge of crying after we just confessed. You are different, but that doesn’t make you the wrong person.”

With that, Hyesung lets out a sob and a tear rolls down his cheek, which the other brushes away with his thumb. “Yungjae,”

“I like you—you know what, scratch that. I love you, Hyesung, ever since the moment you argued with your mom and my mom whether I like jjamppong or jjajangmyeon more.” He lets out soft chuckles along with Hyesung.

They shared a moment of just listening to the beating of their hearts and breathing the sweet scent of spring.

Yungjae lets his eyes fall to the soft lips of the boy in front of him, the same boy he met long ago and fell in love with. He caresses again the soft cheek, “May I?” he looked up to catch the other’s eyes and also landed on his. A small nod is all that is enough for Yungjae to gather his confidence before leaning closer.

And that’s it, that is the part that everyone has been waiting for.

Doyoung is really doing a great job restraining himself from also squealing along with the staff that are really holding themselves together. The cast members are all grinning widely and blushing.

“Just a few more seconds. . .” says under his breath. “Okay. That’s the cut,” he says to the camera man. “You may now-” before he even finishes what he is about to say. The squeals and cheers and a few laughs erupted from the staff and the cast. Doyoung just shakes his head but he has a smile on his face.

He holds up his megaphone, “Cut! You guys did great!” The two actors pulled away, a bit breathless, but they kept their foreheads closed.

“That's great acting.” Jeno compliments.

“And that’s a good kiss.” Donghyuck compliments back with sparks in his eyes that Jeno sees. He steps back then heads towards the tent, leaving a speechless Jeno behind.

**Three months later**

The web series became a huge hit, not just in South Korea, but around the world, even in the West. For the first three weeks since it’s released it also received so many positive comments and reactions. The fans and the public asked if they will be planning to make a second installment/season or a special episode. Doyoung answered those questions in a very cliff hanger way, which just makes the press and fans more excited and anticipating when they will confirm or announce it.

The one question that Doyoung, nor any of the staff and casts can answer, is the question that was intended for the two main actors. “The fans have been wondering, are the sweetness of you two are just on screen and the act or is it real?” a reporter asked.

Both of the two swallowed thickly, which of course didn’t leave unnoticed. Neither of them say something for the moment, but Jeno is the one who reaches for his mic, answering the question. “Um--I guess we can leave that to your interpretations, because we believe that no matter what our answer it’ll still be interpreted in different ways. The only thing I can say is I like Donghyuck,” The staff and the cast, including Donghyuck, had their eyes wide in surprise, the press gasps, and the fans who're watching the live broadcasting of the conference squealing in their homes or on their phones. “Has been for how long. But don’t we like the ones who have been our best friend, the one-call-away, the shoulder to lean on in our lives. Donghyuck is all those three to me, and I think I can say the same to myself to him. So to answer your question whether our sweetness is just for the act or real, I will say--” he pauses then looks at Donghyuck, who is already looking at him. “It’s just us being us.” Then he sends a soft smile that receives a sparkles in the eyes from the one next to him.

**Somewhere between November and December**

Because of the popular demand Doyoung decided, along with everyone else, that they will secretly film a special holiday episode that will be released on Christmas day. They are at the island of Jeju, Donghyuck’s hometown. This is where they decided to film the ending of the special episode and because Donghyuck’s character, Hyesung, is also from Jeju.

Donghyuck is watching the waves move swiftly, crashing also, but their movements still look graceful. He inhales deeply the familiar breeze of the field and the sea; his hometown. But suddenly a familiar scent engulfed him, as a pair of storing arms were wrapped around his waist.

“Hi,” a deep voice whispers to his neck.

“Hey,” he greets back before leaning back comfortably to the person hugging him. “Are you here to fetch me? I will go back in a minute.”

“Nah,” Jeno’s voice is a bit muffled, since he buried his nose to the navel of the other, inhaling the sweet honey body wash scent, that is too sweet for his preference but quite addictive when it is on Donghyuck.

“Then what brought you here?”

Jeno hums, seems like thinking on what to say. He lifts his head then turns Donghyuck to face him, but keeps his arms on the latter’s waist. “Will you really stay here? Will you not really go back with us there?”

Donghyuk lets out a flustered chuckle. “Whoa, what's with the sudden question? Of course I will go back, but not at the same time you guys will. I want to spend Christmas here with my family. It'll be the first Christmas I will have with them after a long time. I want to be with them. I know you will understand.”

Jeno pouts, but keeps a smile. “Okay, whatever that will make you happy”

“Awwwwww,” he says as he cups and squishes Jeno’s cheeks. “You know you look so cute when you’re sulky.”

Jeno shakes his head away from the other. “So you’re saying you like me more when I’m sulky?”

“I just said you look cute, I did not said that I like you more. Because I like you more whenever you have that stupid eye smile on your face.”

“So now you like me more when I look stupid?”

“That's clearly not what I meant. You know what, I don't want to argue with you anymore, especially if we still have to rest then film. So annyeong~~” he was about to break free from the arms, but it just held him closer then he heard a chuckle. “Dipshit.”

“Your dipshit.”

They shared a few laughs before just staying that close and staring at each other’s eyes for a few moments.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I didn't really come here to fetch you or annoy you.”

“Hm,”

“I actually came here to ask you a question.”

“Hm,”

“That I would like you to take seriously and answer honesty.”

“Hm,”

“Promise?”

“Hm,” Donghyuck nods.

“You real--”

“Goshh. I, Lee Donghyuck, Haechan, promise and swear that I will take your question seriously and answer it honestly.” He states while holding up his hand like a scout taking an oath. “Happy?”

Jeno didn’t reply, but just removed his arms from Donghyuck and stepped back. The next thing Donghyuck knows is that he feels weird by the sudden actions but at the same is already guessing what will be the question, and knows he can trust his intuitions. But apparently, if Donghyuck’s intuition is trust-worthy, when it comes to Jeno it might be a bit of a 50-50.

“Jeno? What on earth are you doing?” He asks as he watches Jeno kneel down then pulls out a red velvet box from his back pocket. Oh, so my guess is right. Hehe. he cheekily practices his ‘lines’ and ‘reaction’.

Jeno cleared his throat, he had a genuine nervousness in his face that actually surprised the other. “Lee Donghyuck, Haechan,” He carefully says, as if he’s afraid that might be mispronounced, then he says, “Pudu,” which made Donghyuck have his ‘I am annoyed but I will still smile’ smile.

“Samoyed.” He teased back, but Jeno seems to just brush it off.

“We’ve known each other for many many years. And even though we went off different paths, it still crossed it at the end, and now here we are, walking the same path. . .but I want more than that.” Donghyuck right now is speechless and his practices ‘lines’ flew off the window. “I want more than the fact that we get to be co-hosts sometimes, we’re offered to be brand ambassadors together, we go to the same set to film. I want more than those. I want to be able to be right by your side, every moment of every day. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I talk to at night. I want to be with you, to live with you, Donghyuck.  
So. . .” He pauses then sighs before opening the box.

Donghyuck’ s breath hitched and he was in complete shock and disbelief at the same time. There is a key in the box. “Lee Donghyuck would you wa--”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck cuts him. “You’re asking me to live with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Lee Jenooooo arghhhh! You really are a dipshit.”

Jeno is super confused right now. “Why? What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?”

Donghyuck didn’t answer him. He just covered his blushing face with his hands, bowing down. “I thought you’re going to ……..”

“What?” Jeno holds his laugh, knowing he turned the tables in 360 degrees. He stands up and walks towards the other. “You thought I would propose to you, didn’t you?” He softly holds the other’s wrist and tries to pull it away from his face. “You look fluffier when you're blushing,” that earned him a hit on the chest.

“Why? Why do you have to plan this kind of--” Donghyuck gestures with his hand. “Kind of thing just to ask me to live with you? You could've just asked me while having lunch, or when we’re on break, or while we’re at the mall or something. And why on earth did you put that key on a ring box? Like why? Out of all the different packaging or types of box, why a ring box?”

Jeno just laughs and shakes his head.

“So this is funny to you? Huh? This is funny? Oh I will not--”

He is cut by a pair of lips; such familiar lips that have landed softly like a feather to his many times before. The same familiar lips that have always tasted so sweet and addictive.

“You done?” The other asks, after he breaks their kiss. “Full disclosure, everything is a last minute decision, okay? I didn’t plan this whole thing well, or even expect it to be successful.”

“What makes you think it’s successful?”

“Why? Is your answer ‘no’?”

When Jeno sees Donghyuck closed his lip shut in a line is enough for an answer.

Donghyuck takes the box from Jeno, opens then takes a look at the shiny material. “Is it a house or a unit?”

“A unit.”

“Is it spacious?”

“Very.”

“Fully furnished or empty?”

“Fully furnished. The fridge and the kitchen pantry are very fully furnished too.”

“Rooms?”

“4; one for us, one as my office, one for you, and an extra room.”

“What makes you think that I will stay in the same room as you do?” he raises his head up and lifts a brow.

“Would you prefer to sleep in an extra room? There’s no bed there. Or would you prefer to sleep in the living room? You know you use me as a human hot pack slash pillow whenever you sleep, because you said you need something warm and cuddlable.”

“Ah is it me you’re talking about or you’re talking about yourself?”

“You know who I’m talking about, Donghyuck. You know who.”

“Whatever.” Donghyuck gives up; completely emotionally lost and physically tired in talking. ”When will we move in?”

“I was hoping after winter. So probably on the first day of spring.”

Donghyuck grins at the table reference at the scheduling. “You really planned this last minute, huh?”

“Last minute.”

They shared the same smile before they started to lean closer again. Now they share a very sweet kiss as they hug each other; Jeno wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, Donghyuck wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck.

The two of them went back to the rest house Doyoung rented for the filming with their hands intertwined tightly. They were welcomed by a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

“Oh hey,” Doyoung greets them. “Where were you two? I was expecting that at least you’ll help me with dinner. The kitchen is in chaos.”

“You have Renjun and Jaemin, so how could it be in chaos?”

“Well, let’s just say it all started when ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’ sudden--”

“Jaehyun hyung?” The two asked simultaneously, knowing that's just rile up Doyoung.

“I still can’t understand what part of ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’ is not clear. But anyways, can you please help us to clean up later?”

“Sure hyung.”

**After dinner and the cleaning of the chaos in the kitchen**

The six of them are now resting at the living room; very very worn out by cleaning the kitchen and making it look a decent kitchen and that can make the charges less in some others damages. Renjun and Jaemin occupied the left side of the sofa while Jeno and Donghyuck are on the right side, and Doyoung occupies the couch by the side of Nohyuck and ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’ (Jaehyun) sat on the other one at the opposite side. The two pairs in the sofa can see the thickness of the tension, That can clearly be cut by a knife. The four of them thought at the same time.

“I’m out. I just want to rest. I don’t want to deal with this. I’m done.” Renjun says, then stands up then walks up to the rooms.

“I would also like to tap out.” Jaemin admits, then yawns and stretches his arms and legs, that immediately falls down on his sides. His eyes slowly close then he is now officially tapped out.

The silence and coldness adds up the weight of the tension (also adding the sounds coming from the television).

“So, hyung,” Donghyuck asks.

“Yes?” Doyoung and Jaehyun immediately answer and turn to Donghyuck’s direction. They sent daggers to each other as they glanced at each other.

“When will we start filming?” Donghyuck asks.

Doyoung beams at him. “Oh, we just finished a while ago.”

“What?”

“Yup. The filming started when you were standing and watching the sea and continues through the part where Jeno asked you to live with him and then I cut the filming when your kiss is starting to be too long and too. . .a bit too much.”

“What?” Donghyuck is beyond confused, he is lost and completely confused.

“Jeno planned this whole thing for the sole purpose so that he can spend Christmas here with you since he knew that you were planning to stay here for the holiday with your family. Then by the time Christmas ends and you will come back to Seoul, you guys can spend the new year with his family, then before the first day of spring arrives, you guys are prepared and packed with your things when you will move to your unit.”

Donghyuck takes a minute or two to process the whole thing. When he puts the pieces together and proceeds with everything his hyung just said to him, he turns to Jeno. “Last minute, huh?”

The aforementioned put up a confident and guilty smile, that also makes his eyes from into crescents. “Last minute.”

They smiled very fondly to each other.

“Yup,” Doyoung declares as he slams his palm on the arm of the couch. “I’m tapping out too. Ya, help me get Jaemin to his room.” He nods at Jaehyun, in which the other companies. He assists Jaehyun by putting Jaemin in his arms.

“Where?” Jaehyun asks.

“Second room at the right.”

Jaehyun nods before walking to the stairs and carefully taking every step to not wake up the boy in slumber.

Doyoung turns to the two, with his hands on his hips. “Please, have the audacity to not make anything or do anything on the sofa. And for the mercy of heavens please, keep it low. Okay?” He holds up two thumbs and waits for a response.

“We won’t hyung, we promise.” Jeno says, obediently.

“Okay.” Doyoung sighs. “Good night, and before you two head to bed don’t forget to turn off the television and wash up. Byee~”

“Oh, Hyung!” Donghyuck calls.

“Yup?” Doyoung stops and turns to them.

“When will you and Jaehyun hyung just _get it on_ you know? The tension just gets thicker and thicker.”

Doyoung sighs heavily. “We’re not together anymore, Hyuck. We’re done, a long time ago.”

“But that’s not clearly what happened in the kitchen.” Jeno teased in a matter of fact tone.

“Shut up.” Doyoung turns, not thinking in responding to what his brother said (knowing whatever really happened in the kitchen really is contradictory to what he said).

When Doyoung is out of sight and up at the stairs, Donghyuck sits up before placing himself on Jeno’s lap and devouring the other’s lip. In like an auto-response, Jeno’s hand sits perfectly on the boy’s waist. They make out for like a whole two or three minutes, without breaking and casual gasps, groans, a bit of moans there. Donghyuck presses one more hard kiss on Jeno before pulling away to properly breathe, but they keep their foreheads on each other.

“You really are a dipshit.” He started, breathlessly. “Ha, last minute my ass.” He lets out a huffed chuckle.

“It is really a last minute decision, trust me.” He licks his lips as he focuses again at the other's soft, now a bit swollen lips. “And like I said, I am your dipshit.”

And the night fell down just like how Donghyuck's back fell down on the surface of the sofa, as they wrapped each other in warmth, pressed hard down or up, and clearly doing what Doyoung asked them not to do that they promised that they wouldn't do.

What a lovely evening on a winter night.

* * *

Breaking news: Actors Lee Jeno and Lee Donghyuck confirmed that they are dating and are in a relationship for the last 5 years. Lee Jeno also gives a statement saying, “The sweetness you see on screen is incomparable to the sweetness we have off screen.” Their management also sent out a statement confirming their relationship and said that they are happy for the two and will do immediate actions on the people that will do, say, or post that will harm and offend the actors.


End file.
